


紫瞳

by yksinainen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksinainen/pseuds/yksinainen
Summary: 在关于死生哲学的时刻，他只记得提诺写在诗集扉页上的诗
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)





	紫瞳

如果在一个合适的时刻你将会受到威胁的话，也许锅炉工和空军是没有的区别，和任何职业都没有区别,只不过环境不同。但我曾认识一个将刀具做他用的人。那个北国难得的雨天，他手持一柄锋利的芬兰匕首将我顶至不知何处的马棚中。令我意想不到的是，随后他从口袋里摸出一张揉皱的纸，展平，开始朗诵一首关于家乡和历史的诗歌，声音抑制不住地颤抖。诠释完曾是我故居的北地山乡，他抬起清澈的紫瞳直望着我。雨反常而无休止地下着，他微笑收回匕首向我道歉，说什么只希望在战火中有人能听完他的诗歌。他是提诺，像孩子一样倔强天真，穿灰蓝偏白的旧制服戴积尘的白色贝雷帽伤了一条腿。

一个瑞典人和一个芬兰人也几乎没什么区别，在当时欧洲和续战后方，真的几乎没有任何区别。我读完了他所有的诗，认认真真一字一句读完了相识的芬兰文字。提诺跟着我，每时每刻，他开着小火车到处找我—他在工厂里运货，说要写诗给我看。他反正睡集体通铺，我就带他回去，用印刷厂残次的印张给他订大白本子写诗。一个机车司机和一个木工，生活因诗歌而相连，听起来很奇怪，但确实就是这样。我给他相对安静的住所，他给我写诗，很公平。

夜里，我坐在炉旁烤火，他却睡在床上，紫色澄澈的眼睛直盯着我，仿佛我才是猝不及防的闯入者。我告诉他我曾是冬战是放弃军衔跑来的空军，提诺微微地，心满意足地点点头，他的身上散发着令人平静的花香。“花农”，他说，“我不做狙击手时是花农。”一个当了狙击手的花农，一个当着木工的空军，战争改变了我们的步伐。我知道，当我们在促狭温暖的宿舍里交换履历时，斯大林呆在豪华的克里姆林宫里下令苏军碾碎芬兰，叫这片美丽的土地彻底归附，他矮个，易怒，要夺回原属沙皇的荒凉之地。续战进行着，愈发艰难。斯大林说苏联人民要胜利，说他要让芬兰付出代价时，我们只能在窗前呆望短暂的日光和铺天盖地的雪片，极夜，假期，室内的火炉扩散木材的香气，我们只能这样耗着有微光的几小时。我们没有什么区别，提诺是芬兰人我是瑞/典人，我自愿放弃一切冒险将我的战斗机开来打俄国人，打苏联人，然后我负伤，然后他负伤，再然后我们都被送到后方，活下来，一起做点木工活，一起读诗，互相靠着，躺下讲讲以前在欧洲大陆旅行的见闻。夜澄澈而不安，从地平线上传来沉闷的怒吼，炮火将我们包围。

锅炉旁所有的东西都镀上了鲜艳的金红，可还是冻的要命。靠近炉火，有几个人匆匆地走过来，拉着一车的宣传品印刷品大画像，斯/大/林的，间或夹几张朱/可/夫。他们抖掉帽檐的雪籽，蹭到炉边烤火，其中一个神神秘秘地对我说：

“哎，老兄，赫鲁晓夫下令把这些玩意儿全部烧掉。”

见我没有什么表示，他更加凑近：

“悄悄地在这儿烧了，别让别人看见，毕竟—这是机密指令。”

这全部是从楼中清除出来的，挥手的斯大林，傲气的朱可夫。

那群人拿起它们随意翻看，一边就丢进炉火。书本毫不挣扎地服从命令，当年，提诺也是一样蹲在我脚边烧着这些东西。他下班拄着拐杖到处晃荡，找从前线下来的人要书看，结果只刨出几本歌颂苏联的宣传画。提诺安静地一页页撕开，耐着性子慢慢毁灭它们：挥手的斯大林，傲气的朱可夫，检阅部队的斯大林和朱可夫，在红场上的斯大林和朱可夫，批阅文件的斯大林和前线指挥的朱可夫。背景是如同今日一般寒冷的莫斯科。我看见提诺脸上一种奇特的满足，他的紫瞳中映出扭曲的火光。那一瞬我们间突然出现一种时间的隔阂感，仿若经历无数又重聚的人。“还是这样啊。”我对提诺说，又对自己说，水蒸气氤氲，濡湿简略的话语。他从炉旁站起，眼中的困惑变成了感激。那一刻该说的都说尽了，他轻轻地靠向我，一切都不言而喻了，他微微颤抖说冷，我抱住他，互相熟悉地可以省略所有的往事。

这是很久以前了，回想也没有多大的益处。身旁的人捅捅我，神秘地向我眨眨眼睛，他幸运地从西伯利亚的劳改营回来，带着冰雪的戾气和火车的煤屑，火车，对了，就是火车，一年的养伤时间被要命的局势压到8个月，又是在夏季，随着卡累利阿危急的前线警告，我和提诺又上了战场，我们坐着火车去报到，提诺依旧穿着灰蓝的制服，帽檐下几缕淡金色的头发略略翘起，宝贝似地抱着他破旧的莫辛纳甘步枪蜷缩在我的旁边。逆风刮过，煤屑从窗中灌进列车车厢，发黑的雪片轻柔地落在他的发梢，他笑着摇下它们：“Mr.Sweden。”提诺这样叫我，将我抽象成一个友好的国家，“Mr.Sweden，我给你读一首诗。”

我应允，他直起身，拉紧上衣的领子：

_“就这样，下雪了，稀薄的太阳_

_是救世主最后流下的血液_

_黑靴子扬起白尘，北国的恐慌_

_那单调拗口的音节_

_下雪了，和历史异面，也许_

_当我所属于哲学的那刻_

_将我的紫瞳留在你的帽边_

_你蛋青色浓密的二月_

_曾经有，冰凌放大的金色，真理_

_是灰蓝的鸽子飞越，无声的周延_

_我将勋章托付给天空，在那刻_

_雪，落在水蓝色的帆檐，下雪了_

_刚够覆满旅人遗弃的小路_

_你早已看见神明的愁苦_

_雪落在我发紫的唇间，久久不化_

_就这样吧，我喃喃自语手中的雪花坠入深渊。”_

那个夜晚，动荡的列车单调地响着，他略沙哑的声音在我脑海中挥之不去，而第二天清晨他就被人流拥下火车，紫瞳留下最后的离别，被淹没在灰蓝的布料和天空中。

“你不是喜欢诗歌吗？我从营地里给你带来了这个。”从劳改营回来的那人在包中摸索出一本厚厚的诗集，我瞥见淡棕色的封面，眼前一阵眩晕

“提诺。”血液一下子涌上头部，眩晕中我死死拎着那人的衣领

“谁？”

“这本诗集的主人。他在哪里？”

“那个小个子的芬/兰人啊，前几年的一个冬天气温降到零下30摄氏度，他之前一直发烧，”神志不清，天天抱着这本书。晚上又有寒潮，早晨他就被埋下了。”

“然后呢。”

“还能怎么样，草草地葬下，还能怎么样？”

还能怎么样，在关于死生哲学的时刻，我只记得提诺写在我诗集扉页上的诗：

“我将勋章交还与你，这匆匆的路人。我葬于冰原，连西伯利亚的风雪都开始陌生。”

诗集是我圣诞节时托印刷厂的人给他的礼物，真正的精装的属于他的诗集。我们各执一本，匆匆奔赴战场。

实在是太晚了。

身旁的人起身走掉，对我说的话似乎通过遥远的平原传来，夹杂尖锐的风声。

我拿起铲子，一铲铲地，像提诺那样安静焚烧着书籍和印刷品，想象他映着火光的紫瞳，又下雪了，天气冷极了，我索性将一车东西都倒进火里，坐在炉旁摩挲两本几乎相同的诗集，又有些胆怯地翻开属于他的那本，最后一页，他潦草写下最后的诗，火车上的诗泛着墨蓝色的光泽。可是战争早已结束，芬兰还完了赔款，这过去很久了，而他却还在为战争承受一切。我想起临行前天晚上的提诺，呆呆盯着莫/斯科会战的破旧宣传画，我见到他哭，他的嘴唇颤抖着，“伟大的···保卫祖国的苏联人民···无畏的·······”他本可以不去，不在征发名单上签字，但是没有办法，有什么办法呢？这不是他的错，不是芬兰的错，也不是苏联的错，甚至也不是斯大林的错。芬军投降的那天还在下雪，是灰蓝色的雪，和今天夜里一样冷。我打开收音机，热情洋溢的播音员报道：“今日凌晨莫斯科地区气温将降至零下30度，请个单位做好防寒工作······”我将播音员的声音扔在一旁，更加靠近火炉，寻找一个温暖的地方。冷气像刀剑一样刺穿大衣和皮肤，我抱着两本几乎没什么区别的诗集倚在炉旁，昏昏沉沉地靠下。还是冷的要命，恍惚间我移到一个温暖极了的地方，闪着金红色的光辉，手中的书本慢慢滑下，纸页扬起，在暖风中划出轻巧的弧度。我看见提诺安静地睡在北风吟啸的冻原上，周身发出金色的光辉，我用温暖的手覆住他的额头，他慢慢睁开紫色的眼瞳，慢慢起身，抱住我，好像抱住一件失而复得的珍宝。他身体的冰冷透过布料渗入我的皮肤。我想叫他的名字，可是喉咙发干，温热地说不出话来。他只向我微微一笑：“就这样吧。”他用略带沙哑的声音轻念，向我指着地平线上灰蓝的天空。暮色将他们变成金红，提诺的紫瞳中映出金色的光芒，他随即握紧我的手，眼前的色彩渐渐溶化，什么都听不见了，看不见了，只是手上轻微的触感。我知道我正和提诺一起穿越金色的地平线，将到达一个没有想象正义的世界。


End file.
